


One shots - Pietro Maximoff

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader doesn’t remember the time when she was living in Sokovia.





	1. The forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader doesn’t remember the time when she was living in Sokovia.

**Reader’s POV**

It didn’t feel right. Every move that I would make and every word that I would say, but everything seemed like before. Every piece of furniture was in the same place, people were the same, but at the same moment it was like I wasn’t there. So, when Tony offered me his penthouse near the Avenger’s tower, I moved there.

It’s been five months from my last mission. Bucky and I were on the simple mission, but our location was compromised and we were attacked. During the fight with two agents I hit the wall with my head. After a few days I realized that I don’t remember anything that happened in my past. I knew only things that happened in past two years. It is not like I don’t remember things in general, I know them. I remember everything about random missions or who was the president ten years ago, I just don’t remember my life. Tony had a solution for that, so tomorrow when I woke up, thanks to Tony and his devices I won’t remember that I don’t know who I was. Before the procedure, he will give me my file to learn everything about myself, so if everything goes well that information will attach to my memories like I have never lost them, but in my file are only information about my past as an Avenger.

* * *

Today was the day. Coming back to the tower will be hard, being away for so long. Tony gave me a whole floor just for myself. He said that I will feel more comfortable having my own space and he informed me that there are four new members. Three guys and just one girl: Scott Lang, Peter Parker, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.

I stayed on that floor, only Buck, Tony and Nat came to visit because they were the only people who knew I was back. It was easy to adjust, but Tony was persistent that I should stay longer.

Bucky helped me with training, being back in my best shape. I couldn’t understand Tony’s behavior.

The sun was shining through my window waking me. Turning around in my bed, I touched the empty space beside me. It was cold and lonely like somebody was missing. That happened every morning. Every morning I expected someone.

I was lost in my thoughts when I noticed the number on the clock, it was already nine, I was late for training with Bucky. He won’t be upset if I’m late, but I hate it. I always want to be on time, never late. I had to show everyone that I was ready.

Quickly I put on my shorts and before putting a shirt I looked up in the mirror. I saw black ink on my hip, never knowing how did I get that. I asked Nat if she knows, but she said that I have probably drank too much and got a tattoo, but it didn’t feel like that was the truth. I touched the tattoo with the tips of my finger, smiling slightly, not knowing why.

Hurrying through the hall I saw Bucky sitting in the kitchen eating cereals.

˝Why are you here Buck, aren’t you supposed to be in my training room? ˝, I sat in front of him, taking bowl of cereals.

˝You were late and that room is like two steps away and I was hungry, so… you see why I’m here˝, he said while chewing.

˝Are we are going to train? ˝, I asked, hoping for a negative answer.

˝Do we have to? ˝, he excelled.

˝No˝, I said, smiling.

˝If we don’t have to train, can you make me chocolate cupcakes˝, he asked, looking at me like a  lost puppy.

˝I made them yesterday.˝

˝But they are gone˝, he stopped eating, begging me to make them.

˝Fine, but you have to help me decorate them.˝

˝So, I will come back here around eleven.˝, he said leaving.

* * *

**Pietro’s POV**

I could hear my alarm beeping, trying to ignore it, I covered my ears with a pillow, but it didn’t help. I was still tired from my last training, I lifted my hand, trying to turn off the alarm, failing I threw it on the floor. It landed with a crash. It’s been just a few months from Ultron. Wanda said that I will get used to everything, this city, this tower, this bed. She was right only for one thing, this bed. Living here wasn’t bad. The whole tower was filled with people, I was never alone, but I feel lonely. There are some parts of my past that will never leave. They will stay forever with me, haunting me every time when I close my eyes. Reminding me about the biggest mistake that I have ever made.

After taking the shower, I walked out of my room going to the kitchen, it was already ten o'clock.

Opening the fridge my day got worse, there were no milk there.

˝Guys, is there any milk left? ˝, I shouted.

After a few minutes Steve came into the room, ˝I think that Stark keeps food on the floor above us. Maybe he has some milk˝

˝ I will go see if I can find it. ˝, I speed to the next floor, going stray to the kitchen. I stopped suddenly, I couldn’t believe, maybe my eyes were playing games with me. Like in my nightmares, but not scary as they were. My past finally caught me. There she was loudly singing to Sia’s cheap thrills. Her hips were moving with every bit. I stayed there staring at her.

Suddenly Wanda came ˝I was looking for you, I thought that you were in the kitchen, then Steve told me that… ˝

She stopped in the middle of the sentence. I could feel a tear rolling down my lips.

˝Thank you.˝, I said quietly to Wanda.

˝Pietro I am not doing that, she is really here.˝, she said with concern voice.

˝How could she…I thought that…˝

* * *

**Reader’s POV**

I had the strange feeling that somebody was watching me, I just put cupcakes in the oven. I knew it wasn’t Bucky. I turned off the music and turned around. There was a silver haired guy around my age and a girl with long brown hair. I came closer.

˝Who are you? ˝, they could be the new members, Tony gave me their files, but I just didn’t want to look at them, it would be like invading their privacy.

˝You… you don’t know? ˝, he asked stuttering. He looked like he was crying, he seemed familiar.

˝My name is Wanda and this is my brother Pietro, we are the new members. ˝

I shaked her hand, saying,: ˝I’m (Y/N), what brings you here? ˝, I was trying to ignore her brother because he was staring at me from the moment that I have turned around.

˝We need milk. ˝

˝Just give me a second˝, I said going to the fridge, I came back and handed it to Wanda. I was feeling uncomfortable, so, nervously I scratched the back of my neck. My shirt lifted and Pietro’s eyes fell on my hip. Immediately I put my hand down.

˝ (Y/N), I brought pizza! ˝, Bucky yelled from the hall breaking the awkward silence.

˝Sorry for bothering you, we should go. ˝Wanda said, dragging her brother away with her who was looking at me like he saw a ghost.

* * *

**Pietro’s POV**

˝How can she be here? ˝, I yelled at Wanda in the living room.

˝I don’t know˝, it was the only thing she said before Stark came in.

˝Kid, why are you yelling? ˝, Stark asked, going to the couch.

˝How long is (Y/N) here? ˝, Wanda asked Stark. He was quiet for a while.

˝You weren’t allowed to go there, to go to her. ˝, he said looking at me.

˝You knew about my connection to her when we came here and you didn’t say something˝, I was angry at him, but mostly at myself.

˝I care about her and talking about you, it would make her feel bad. ˝

˝Why would she feel that way she didn’t do anything wrong? ˝, I was calming down, I couldn’t think of any reason that would make her feel that way. It was my fault, I left her, the girl that I always loved, I promised her that I would keep her safe, she trusted me and I left thinking that she is dead.

˝Pietro, she doesn’t know who you are. ˝, it was like a whisper.

 

I spent years thinking about her. Just wanting to see her again, thinking that nothing can hurt worse than not having her next to me. Not seeing her face when I wake up, not feeling her heart bits when she sleeps with her head on my chest, just being close. I was wrong. I could feel worse and now I do, I am close to the one that I love, but I know that I will never be able to call here mine again.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_Lazily you moved your body closer to the edge of the bed where sheets were still cold. It was summer and usually, it wasn’t this warm in Sokovia. You smiled still having your eyes closed when you felt a strong arm pulling you away from your place.  
˝Move away!˝, you giggled moving from his strong hold. Pietro was like a human radiator too warm to be close to him._

_˝Come here.˝, Pietro started moving closer and on your attempt of making a distance between you, you didn’t notice how close to the edge you were. You fall on the floor not moving your body. Pietro looked over the edge of the bed worried. He smiled seeing that you moved your body in the different position, lying on your stomach with your hands under your head._  
˝What are you doing? Come back to bed.˝, Pietro reached with his hand towards your body and you only exhaled feeling his warm touch.  
˝Join me, it’s so nice down here.˝  
He didn’t wait for another invitation, grabbing two pillows he moved to the floor. He laid next to you giving you a pillow.  
˝It’s cold.˝, he stated and you smiled grabbing his hand moving closer to him. ˝I like it.˝  
˝Oh, really˝, you looked at him lifting your head. You pressed your lips on his soft skin, leaving kisses on his shoulder.  
˝Isn’t it too hot for that?˝, he asked referring to your statement earlier.  
˝Then we were in bed and now we are here.˝, you let your hand wander down his body and soon after that, you straddle him. Pietro placed his hands on your hips and he traced the black ink on your skin.  
˝I love you.˝  
Your smile faded from your lips in the surprise. Pietro and you never told that to each other, it was obvious that you were in love. His confession made everything real which concerned you.    
˝Are you alright? You don’t have to say it, I already know I just…˝, you cut him off with a kiss. You loved him, you were with him for a long time, growing up together. You were never really good with expressing your emotion so you got worried that maybe one day he will find someone who will be better at that.  
˝I…˝, you started after you pulled away. ˝I’m bad at this. I love you so much, but I’m scared that it won’t be enough. It was never enough for my parents, why would my love be enough for you?˝ Slowly you sat with your back to the bed staring at his blue eyes. You were trying to find something in them.  
˝Don’t say that.˝, Pietro sat up. Moving closer to your body he placed his palms on both sides of your face. Gently stroking your cheeks he leaned in closing the distance between you two.  
You could feel the salt of his tears on your lips.  
˝You and Wanda are the only people I care about. I will never leave you, I will forever love you and keep you safe. Nothing will ever stand in between us.˝  
His words suited your soul and you believed him. It was hard for you, but you did. Even after your parents left you, you made yourself believe that you still have a family.

* * *

Days past by and the ache in your heart was still present. The man you saw made you feel something, something that you thought was buried a long time ago. You needed to know what and why. So, you decided to talk with a few people that you trust to help you understand.

 

˝So….˝, tapping your fingers on the counter you stared at Bucky. He looked you with wide eyes ready for your question, but you didn’t say anything.  
˝You sure that you are okay?˝  
˝Yup.˝, you said walking to the empty seat beside him. ˝I know.˝, you finally said after sitting down.  
˝What do you know?˝, he turned his head a little to face you.  
˝I’m not stupid, Buck. Explain me this.˝ Offering him a white envelope, Bucky quickly took it away.  
His eyes were wide opened as he was looking through the content of it. ˝I found it after I trashed my whole room apart. There was this ache in my heart and it wouldn’t go away. So, I wanted to find the source of it and I did. Now, tell me why do I have a half burned photo of our new member?˝  
Bucky couldn’t answer you. He wanted, but he promised you that he won’t. So, he decided to lie to you.  
˝I don’t know.˝  
Your breath caught in your throat and you snatched the envelope back. ˝You don’t know?! Don’t you dare lie to me!˝, you move away from him quickest you could, but he kept walking towards you trying to talk to you. ˝You are supposed to be my friend! You don’t want to help me! I have headaches every day, I feel like I’m missing something, but there’s nothing to miss. At least I thought so.˝, you took a deep breath asking FRIDAY for the elevator. ˝If you aren’t going to tell me then he will.˝  
Before he could get to you the elevator doors closed. Bucky quickly ran to the stairs calling Tony in the process.  
When the elevator doors opened and you stepped out Tony was already waiting for you. ˝Move!˝ You saw other members looking at you from another room when they heard your voice.  
˝Don’t do it! It will only hurt you.˝  
˝Who is he?˝, you asked pressing the envelope to Tony’s chest.  
Tony hated seeing you like that. He cared for you, he didn’t want for you to get hurt. He opened the envelope seeing Pietro’s photo and a necklace with the ring on it. He never saw it before.  
˝He will only make you cry. He is not good for you, Pietro should stay in the past.˝ Tony followed your gaze as you kept looking behind his shoulder. ˝Get out!˝, Tony yelled at Pietro who left in the blink of an eye.  
˝Why are you doing this to me Tony?˝  
˝He left you to die, Y/N.˝, Tony stepped closer pulling you in his arms.  
˝Why?˝, you sobbed on his shoulder.  
˝I don’t know. When we found you at the Hydra warehouse you were broken and you were bleeding out. Only thing you did was repeating ‘He left me’ and you held that photo between your fingers.˝  
˝He left me?˝  
˝Y/N!˝, Wanda came closer to you and Tony. ˝Please, talk to him. We thought that you were dead.˝

* * *

You wanted to talk to him because you obviously cared for him, but you couldn’t. It’s been a week since Tony told you everything. You haven’t left your floor since than locking yourself in the room. The worst thing for you wasn’t the thought that they abounded you it was that you couldn’t even remember that.  
You were sitting on the hard wooden floor staring at the window. Heavy drops were crashing at the surface making the only noise in your room. Your breathing was slow as you held the ring in between your fingers. It was a nice ring, a simple gold band with inscriptions on the inside.  
˝Why did you leave me?˝, you whispered in the darkness.  
˝I thought you were dead.˝  
You almost screamed hearing the voice from the other side of the door. You didn’t notice the shadow there like somebody was sitting next to it. ˝Well, I’m not.˝, you said through your teeth opening the door suddenly. You expected that he would fall, but in the second he was standing in front of you. You didn’t look at him, you just went back to sit on the floor.  
˝We wouldn’t leave if we knew. I saw what happened to you. They told us you were dead.˝, Pietro joined you on the floor. He sat in front of you with his back to your bed. Your gaze was fixated on the ring.  
˝Do you remember it?˝, there was hope in his voice. The only thing you could do was shrug your shoulders offering him the ring. ˝Only Wanda was there. It was a week before we sign up for the experiments. I didn’t want either of you to do it, but it was the biggest chance for your survival. Our country was in the bad state, it still is. I didn’t want to see you die knowing that I could’ve saved you.˝  
˝But you didn’t.˝ You cut him of taking the ring from him and placing it on the ground. ˝Tony saved me. He took my bleeding body and he saved me. He didn’t know me, but still, he cared that much to keep me alive. He is now one of my best friends and you are just a stranger.˝  
˝I don’t want to be a stranger. I need you to forgive me.˝, he reached for your hands and surprisingly you didn’t push him away. Coming closer he intertwined your fingers together lifting your chin with another hand. ˝I love you. I know that I hurt you and that I don’t have any right to ask anything from you. ˝, he took a deep breath trying to stay calm. ˝Can you at least try to be my friend? I miss you.˝  
˝I miss you to.˝, you squeezed his hand reassuringly and he was taken aback by your actions.  
˝Really?˝, he moved closer to you. When you nodded he pulled you in the hug and you cried with your face pressed into his chest. He held his chin on the top of your head as his tears were falling onto your hair.

* * *

You both needed time to heal and to deal with your own burden, but there was hope.  
Every time when you would find your self, staring at him for a little longer or grazing your fingers as you would walk side by side, you were closer to letting him back into your heart. You didn’t remember your happy days or the bad days, but you knew that if you at least give yourself a chance that there will be plenty enough time for both, not just bad once.

 

 

 


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is Tony’s daughter, she left when she was fifteen years old and now is the time to come back. She is not ready to talk with her father. During the time in the Avenger’s tower she falls for Pietro.
> 
> Warning: cursing and mentions of sex

_It wasn’t my fault, it was his fault. Everything that happened was his mistake. So much pain… just because of him._

My own father didn’t think about my wellbeing when he said to the whole world an address of our home. An idiot, selfish, egoistic idiot, nothing more and nothing less. To the world he was a genius, playboy, one and only the Tony Stark. For me he was my father, at least before I left. I was young at the time when it happened, but I was more mature than him, I could see the consequences of my own action while he couldn’t. I was sitting in our living room, reading my favorite book The perks of being a wallflower. I was so engrossed in the book that I didn’t hear when he came home. He didn’t know that I was there I came home earlier from Italy. After few moments everything started to collapse. Nobody heard my screams, I have never felt more helpless. It was all because of him. 

They found me six hours later, but it was too late. My injuries were serious. I spent the whole senior year in a coma. When I woke up I was happy to see my father, but finding out that he was the one who I should blame my heart fell apart. I never had a mother, he was the only parent that I had. Signing my release papers in the hospital, I left. Never seeing my father. Leaving without saying goodbye, never contacting him. I always knew that if he wanted to find me he could do it, but he never did. Creating the new life was easier than I thought, having enough money to start over in England in the center of London. I was fifteen years old when I came. It wasn’t strange for me to skip a few classes. I spent only two years in high school. Changing my last name was a smart decision, but it wasn’t enough to stay unnoticed. In four years I have become well-known and appreciated scientist. All that accomplishment meant nothing to me, there was never anyone there standing next to me, being proud of me, he never came. 

_Was it so easy to forget about me?  
_

Not having a normal relationship with my father have left a mark. I couldn’t trust anyone, not that much to have friends or somebody else to love. My heart felt empty, so many broken pieces not being able to be put together. Living in London without friends it wasn’t easy, but it was easier than living there with so-called friends, to whom I couldn’t trust. My father haven’t called for four years. There was so much pain, and tears, crying myself to sleep, but I couldn’t go back, he betrayed my trust. He was careless and ignorant. He couldn’t be there for his only child, when he was needed, so why would I even think about him? It was a good question, but I couldn’t stop thinking about him. Now I had to put it all in the past. Nick Fury had contacted me, offering me a job. Everyone thought that he was dead, but he was rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. from the shadows. He had just one thing left to do and it was hiring somebody trustworthy, somebody smart, his right hand, so he hired me.

_Which was obviously the wrong decision._

Fury was great, the best mentor that person could ask for. He didn’t know about my connection to the Tony Stark. I worked next to Fury for three months and then he assigned me to work with doctor Banner and to be his connection with the avengers. I was scared of seeing my father, but luckily for me he wasn’t in the country at the moment. I have met the avengers. The one who really made an impression on me was Pietro Maximoff. I have read in his file about psychological change in his behavior after the incident in Sokovia. He become even more protective of his sister and he build walls around himself, he looked like he was emotionally drained. He wasn’t the person that he used to be, just like me. It’s been five months since I came and I still haven’t seen my father. I was sitting in the living room reading, but not my favorite book, I haven’t touched that book since the attack on our home.

˝Inferno? Interesting choice˝, said Bucky siting next to me on the couch.

˝Like you would know anything about this book? ˝, I asked closing the book. Bucky was a nice guy, we would always fight and then laugh. We were closer than I have been to anyone after leaving America. He was understanding, he could read me like a book  just like I could read him. It was easy to be with him, he also had problems with trust, so we worked on it together. It was smaller chance to be hurt by a person who has been hurt.

˝He is coming back today˝, Bucky’s voice was serious and he never responded to my joke. He was worried about me, I told him about Tony being my father and he told me about my grandparents. Honestly, I wasn’t angry, I felt opposite almost happy  because I finally knew what happened to them. For me they were just people on the picture and my father’s memories, I have never met them. I felt sorry for Bucky, it kills him, the feeling and memories of them, all of them. I could never hate a man broken like he is and to be angry at him?  It would be wrong. I know that my father has forgiven him, but I also know that I won’t be able to forgive my father. Sometimes forgiveness is a gift and it would be wrong to waste it on the wrong people.

˝I know, Buck what if…? ˝

˝You will be fine, I can promise you that I will be right next to you. When you see him you will might run into his arms. ˝ Bucky hugged me, holding me close. I could feel his heartbeats. He was a great friend, somebody who I thought I will never have. I trusted him, but I knew him only for a month.

˝I can’t forgive him˝

˝ (Y/N) Stark, you can˝, he stood up offering me a hand.

˝Buck, don’t use my real name, I don’t want anyone to know˝, I said quietly taking his hand.

Turning around I saw Pietro, he was looking at us, but I didn’t know why.

˝Hey˝, he said, and walked out of the room. When I looked down I realized that I was still holding Bucky’s hand.

˝Oh, shit˝

˝What? ˝, Bucky asked, looking at me.

˝What if he saw us? ˝

˝He saw us, you little idiot,  he said: ˝Hey˝,  and you say  that to the people when you see them. ˝, Bucky starts moving to the doors when I gripped his hand.

˝I meant us holding hands… just forget it˝, I walked past him.

˝You should tell him how you feel, I know that he likes you˝, he yelled after me.

Bucky was a great friend, we were like two pieces of the puzzle, fitting together perfectly.

* * *

 It was time for dinner, so we were sitting around the big table. Next to me sat Bucky on the one side and on the other side was Natasha. In front of me was Wanda and she kept staring at me during the whole dinner. Clint cooked today, he made roast beef.

˝Are you going to tell him? ˝, Bucky whispered, getting closer to my ear.

˝No˝, I was determined, I would never say something like that. How should I even say that? Like, hey Pietro I like you.

˝Yes˝, I heard  Wanda’s voice, I quickly looked up and saw her talking with Steve.

Oh thank God, she doesn’t know anything

˝You really should tell him, can’t you see how he looks at you? ˝

˝Buck, stop it, I am warning you˝, I said smiling. I looked up to see Pietro staring in his plate playing with his food. He seemed uncomfortable.

Suddenly the doors opened revealing my father, from shock my fork slipped from my hands causing a loud crash. Instead looking at Tony everybody were looking at me.

˝Ups¨, I said, hiding my face from him. I didn’t care for others at the moment, I just wanted to leave this room before he notices me, maybe it was too late, but I can still try.

Everyone turns their heads to Tony except Pietro.

˝Can you… ˝, it was all I said before Pietro put me down in my room.

˝Thanks, Pete˝

˝No problem˝, he was quiet after that.

˝Do you want to sit down? ˝, he was walking around my room, this was his first time being here.

˝No, I…I. should go˝, he said and then disappeared, closing the door behind him.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. It could be Bucky, probably happy because he can tease me more.

˝It is open˝, I continued not looking down. I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. ˝Buck, I won’t tell him˝.

˝Now I feel bad for coming in˝, deep voice said, I could recognize him no matter how much time passed.

˝What do you want Tony? ˝, my voice was harsh.

˝I could ask you the same, you came here. You know that I am the part of Avengers˝, he sat on the edge of my bad, so I pulled my legs closer to me.

˝I didn’t come here for you˝

˝I know that˝, he was sad, ˝You would never come back for me. I messed up pretty bad, but you know that I would do anything for you˝

˝You didn’t call˝, I pointed out.

˝You changed your name, you didn’t want to be a Stark. I know what I did, but to change your last name? Why would you do that? ˝

I started yelling: ˝I didn’t want to be a victim again. You don’t even know what was happening to me, not only physically, but psychologically. I have scars and they are not only on my body.˝, I lifted my shirt so that he could see the scar on my back. ˝You did that! Nobody else, but you! ˝, I stormed out, not looking back. He lost me then. Everything that we were before stayed in the past. For me we were nothing now, only two strangers in the same place at the same time. No strings that keeping us together. Before, we were so close, we were like the same person, but everything changed, he as a father and I as a person as well. I knew that I lost my father then, but he realized only now that his daughter died that day.

* * *

I was sitting at the bar drinking vodka, music was playing in the background, entertaining guests at Tony’s party. I hated him, I have become a person that I never wanted to be. Full of rage, anger, but mostly sad. I was on my fifth glass when Bucky sat next to me.

˝I see you are having a good time˝

˝Yes Bucky I really do, I have a new friend, which by the way… Yeah… is… amaaziiing˝, I was already drunk, losing my words when I was talking.

˝You should go to sleep and at least you are not the only one drunk at the party. ˝

˝What? ˝

˝Oh, you didn’t know, your little crush has been drinking Thor’s liquor all night. Maybe he needs courage for something˝, he was smiling at me like a devil.

˝Leave me alone˝, I whispered, ˝Please Bucky, don’t worry about me, I will go to bed in a few minutes. ˝ He kissed my forehead and left ˝Be good˝.

* * *

 My head was hurting so much. It was so heavy, I tried to lift my head, only to throw it back on the pillow. When my head landed on the soft pillow I heard a groan and it wasn’t mine, believe me, I checked. I haven’t even realized somebody’s arm holding my waist. Maybe that’s why I couldn’t get up. I slowly looked around the room. I didn’t know where I was I hoped that I was with Bucky. It wasn’t strange for us to fall asleep next to each other. But that wasn’t Bucky’s room and I was almost sure that I was naked.

_Why would I do that? With a stranger? What the hell is wrong with you (Y/N)?_

When I saw a familiar picture on the cabinet I wanted to punch myself, which I did, a few times. It was a picture of a Pietro hugging his sister in the Central park. I slipped from under covers falling to the ground, trying not to wake him. Quietly I took the first piece of clothing that I could find and it was his blue shirt, in which he trains, I mean it wasn’t like I was watching him when he would train, or something…

Quickly I found the way to my room, my head was still hurting. I closed the door behind me only to be met with my father who was sitting on my bed. I pulled Pietro’s shirt, to cover my body better. It was reaching almost to my knees.

˝Where were you? ˝, he was worried.

˝Why would I tell you? You are nothing to me anymore. ˝

˝You slept with him. ˝, he said with disgust, ˝With Pietro? I didn’t raise you to be somebody’s whore. ˝

It hurts to hear that word coming from him.

˝You are right, you didn’t raise me like that, you didn’t raise me at all. The only thing that you did to me was breaking me apart. ˝

˝You are blaming me for your behavior?! You know that he sleeps with different woman almost every night? ˝

I heard things like that from Sam, but I only thought that he was joking, because Pietro had been always alone. I have met everyone girlfriends and boyfriends, but he didn’t have anyone.

˝You are just saying that to piss me off˝, I raised my voice.

He stood up and came closer to me. ˝You were hoping for more, didn’t you? He can’t give you more, I know him (Y/N). ˝

˝I was drunk and I slept with him, I am not looking for more in anyone and he is not the first person with whom I slept, so can you leave now? ˝, I asked not raising my voice. I was tired from the last night and from his words.

˝You know where you can find me. ˝, he left.

I curled up in the blanket on my bed and started crying same as the first night when I left my father.

* * *

˝You know the party was two days ago˝, Bucky was laying next to me in my bed.

˝I know˝

˝Is there a reason why are you still in your bed? ˝, he asked putting his arm around me.

˝Maybe˝, my voice was raspy and my eyes were red from crying.

˝You know you can tell me everything, right?

˝I know Buck, but maybe if I don’t say anything, it will be like it never happened. I still don’t know why did I break down when he returned. ˝

˝You know (Y/N), you love him, but you want him to feel the pain that you felt. You won’t be able to live if you don’t let go of your past. ˝, he was looking me in the eyes while saying that.

˝He is the past, I want to forgive him, but I can’t and I also messed up with Pietro. I have to apologize to him. ˝

˝Pietro doesn’t want your apology, he wants you, he’s been like a ghost. He thinks that you are avoiding him. Didn’t you hear him knocking on your doors? ˝

˝I should go to talk to him˝, I got up from soft bed and headed to the door.

˝You should take a shower first˝, Bucky said, throwing a pillow at me.

˝You were laying this whole time next to me and you didn’t say anything about taking a shower! ˝

Bucky was giggling, ˝I didn’t want to be rude˝

˝Really, you didn’t want to be rude? ˝, I jumped on the bed, throwing pillows at him.

* * *

I was standing in front Pietro’s door. I knocked once and nobody answered, so I walked in. ˝Pete? ˝, there was a body laying in bed covered with a blanket. His hair was messy from sleep. I came closer, ˝Pietro, are you breathing? ˝

I heard a groan and muttering, I couldn’t understand what was he saying.

˝What? ˝

He lifted his head and turned around to look at me, ˝Why were you avoiding me for two days and why would you send Stark to talk with me? ˝

I was surprised by that, ˝What? ˝

˝You don’t know? He came to my room in the morning after the party, I was still in my bed and he started yelling that you don’t want to see me ever again. ˝

˝So you don’t… ˝,

˝I know what happened between us, but I didn’t want to mention it because obviously you regret it˝

˝I regret… ˝, I start saying quietly

˝ I was right, I saw it coming˝, he sat up, putting his head against the headboard. His eyes were also red, just like mine.

˝Were you crying? ˝, I asked quietly.

˝You wouldn’t if you wake up all alone, but you were sure that the person that you like was next to you? I like you, but you left. I know that I was drunk and honestly, I don’t remember everything, but I don’t regret it. I always thought that you had something with Bucky, not with Tony˝

˝He is my father˝, I said.

˝Well that is really disgusting˝, he said smiling, trying to lighten up the mood.

˝You are an idiot Pietro Maximoff˝, I stated

˝Yes I am˝

I smiled, ˝I should go˝

˝That is what everyone is doing. Everyone just leaves and they never look back. ˝

˝I am not one of those people I am just hungry˝, I walked to the door.

˝But you regret the other night, you regret being with me˝

I opened the door and turned around to say something before I closed the door: ˝ I regret many things in my life, but  being with you will never be one of them. ˝


	3. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU
> 
> Will reveal of Pietro’s secret tear his marriage apart?
> 
> Warning: cursing

You were always one of those people who was called cynics as you would often say that true love or soul mates don’t exist. Mostly you said it because you believed that there was nobody for you; however you never even tried. You were a pretty reserved person and most would say that you were shy, but you didn’t really like the presence of strangers and that was why mostly you were alone. You had no parents, no family, not even a pet as your building didn’t allow them, but it didn’t mean that you didn’t go to the animal shelter when you had time to play with animals. 

And as to most people you seemed unapproachable just as those you were working in a pastry shop however to one of them you didn’t seem like that. His name was Pietro, he was already working there before you got hired and as you would like to say that you hit it off immediately, you didn’t. You haven’t spoken to each other for more than four months and then one day Pietro started talking to you as you have been friends for years and you didn’t mind it. After that, a year of good friendship turned into a relationship which after more than a year and a half turned into marriage.

Now you were both married for eighteen months and you couldn’t be happier, you are both more than comfortable with each other and you love one another. You are also a good friend with his sister and everything was going great for you, you even opened your own bakery, so after all that happiness it was meant for the happy bubble to be pierced.

___________________________________________________________ 

You were watching confused as a young woman was talking to Pietro. She actually walked over to your table in the dinner a moment ago and acted as she knew Pietro. You weren’t jealous just confused, however, you soon realized what was happening and you almost got angry at him.

“God, I watched you almost every day, my friend and I were so sad when you stopped,” she said pouting before smiling again as she said quickly how much she liked his videos and she quickly excused herself.

During the conversation, you failed to notice how Pietro’s body stiffened and that his lips were pressed into a thin line as your attention was on the overexcite girl.

“You are really a jerk, you know that?” you said pretending to be serious and you notice how the color in Pietro’s face was drained now.

“What?” he managed to ask as his leg couldn’t stop tapping onto the ground.

“I have been talking about it for months,” you said thinking that he finally knew what you were talking about, but he somehow didn’t seem completely present.

“You…you wanted to do what?” his voice was like a whisper and you couldn’t understand the sudden change in his behavior he almost looked ashamed of something.  

“A baking tutorial, what else?” you said a bit more firmly than intended.

“No, no that’s what I was thinking, yeah…” Pietro said quickly before drinking water from his glass to calm himself down.

The whole atmosphere was changed during your meal; Pietro was unusually quiet and seemed as he wanted to run away from there. You also noticed that he kept glancing towards the table where that girl was sitting and you would think that he knew her, however when the girl approached the table she wasn’t sure if it was him and it didn’t seem they really knew each other. You were starting to freak out as Pietro never closed himself from you like this. He just stared at his food and ate not even once trying to talk to you. Finally, after you both finished and paid Pietro excused himself to go to the bathroom; he just needed to collect himself. You took the time of his absence to approach that girl. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust him, it was that he never lied to you and now the whole conversation seemed like a lie.

“Hi,” you said approaching other two girls at the table and the one from earlier smiled widely at you and you couldn’t tell why.  “I’m really sorry to bother you, but about what kind of videos were you talking about?”

“Cam boy,” she said. Her smile quickly disappeared as she realized what she said. She just assumed as if you were friends with him or whatever that you would know.

“A what?” you asked as you weren’t familiar with that expression.

“That is when people make videos where they are doing something sexual and they get paid for it.” The girl’s friend answered.

“So porn?” you asked already feeling the sting in your eyes as they were getting watery. Your fingers instantly moved to the ring on your finger.

“No, they,” the first girl started not finding really the right words. “In a way, yes, but it’s mostly one person in a video and th…Oh my God…” her eyes went wide as they fell to your hand immediately set on the wedding band around your finger. “Did I just destroy a marriage?” she asked quickly while her hand was already covering her mouth.

You could see that she was feeling guilty, but in your eyes, there was nothing that she did wrong, “When was the last time he did that?” you asked ignoring her question about your marriage.

“Look I’m really sorry…I don’t want to come in between…”

Tears were already rolling down your cheeks as something inside you told you that what you were about to hear won’t be what you need to hear. “Please…”

“Around a year and a half or more…”

“Oh my God…” you said as you realized that he was doing that behind your back as you were already in a relationship then.

“Y/N?” Pietro asked as he came closer to you, but you only stepped away not even looking at him. “Y/N, please talk to me,” he came closer reaching for you and you flinched from his touch.

“Don’t touch me,” you said loud enough for the whole dinner to hear. “Don’t fucking touch me, I can’t believe I ever trusted you,” you said disappointed before running away. 

___________________________________________________________ 

It took you longer than you intended to get home and you were sure that he was already there waiting for you. You have stopped crying half way there and came to a realization that you can’t actually lean on anybody that you were destined to be alone and that was why you decided to leave him. You didn’t want to be in a relationship poisoned by his lies you didn’t need that in your life.

“Please, talk to me,” it was the first thing Pietro told you as you walked into your home.

You headed to your bedroom ignoring his please and grabbing your suitcase before throwing your clothes inside.

“Please, don’t do this,” Pietro tried to take the clothes away from you and you let go of it looking straight at him.

“You lied to me,” you said while observing his sad face, his eyes were red maybe even more than yours and he was still crying.

“I was ashamed of what I did, but I needed the money and I couldn’t lose you.”

“I don’t care what you did or why. You lied to me…you…you cheated on me…” you forced yourself to say those words as you still couldn’t believe that he actually did that to you.

“I have never cheated, please listen to me,” he begged you and his voice cracked at the end.

“When was the last time?” you asked wanting to give him a chance to say that he didn’t lie, you wanted to give him a chance so badly.

“Last time?” he asked a bit startled with your question.

“When was the last time you made a video?” you asked quickly and he looked away.

“A week after I proposed,” his voice came out as a whisper but you heard him and you only got even more disappointed and sad.

“I can’t believe this, the week when we opened our bakery together…” you mumbled in disbelief.

“I did it because of it,” he tried to reason with you although he already knew that he was the one wrong in the fight, he should have been honest with you from the start.

“Don’t put the blame on me, I don’t care what you did, you lied,” you said firmly before putting your attention in filling your suitcase.

“You have to understand that I never wanted to do it, but I worked a lot of hours at that bakery and I needed more money when Wanda got sick and to save for my own bakery.”

“For how long?” you stopped your actions looking at him, you would understand if it was for a few months to earn quickly, but his answered stunned you.

“Four years…”

“I can’t do this right now,” you zipped your suitcase with half of your stuff not inside and some peeking out.

“Please, I will tell you everything you want to know,” he said standing in front of the doors stopping you from leaving the bedroom.

“Don’t you think is too late now? I have your ring on my finger and I didn’t know what a random girl on a street could know about you. I…I can’t even look at you right now,” you said pushing past him leaving him broken, but he wasn’t the only one who was broken.

“Please don’t walk away,” it was the last thing he told you and that you heard. His number was blocked on your phone and only times he could hear your voice was while watching videos on his laptop of you two while letting his heat shatter more with every minute passing by.

He gave you time, the one thing that you asked for. And then a week passed by and another after it and after another one passed he start losing hope. He started thinking that there was no amount of time that could pass by and bring you back home.


End file.
